


Fish/Spence drabble

by Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)



Category: Leeches! (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-01
Updated: 2007-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fish and Spence are more than friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fish/Spence drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Spence rubs his stomach a lot in the movie, especially when he's around Fish. Plus, Charles and I were perving on the leather wristband he wears.

Fish reached out, gripping Spence's wrist hard, crushing the leather straps into his skin.

Spence squinted through his glasses at Fish, but didn't fight the grip. "What?"

"Stop doing that."

"Stop doing what?"

Fish's free hand ran across Spence's stomach, fingers stretched out to rub against the material of Spence's tank top. Spence's breath hitched in his throat, making Fish's hand jump on his stomach.

"That," Fish answered smoothly. He took his hand away. "It's distracting."

Spence sucked in a deep breath, then leaned over and placed his hand on Fish's stomach. Slowly, he started to stroke.

"Is that better?"


End file.
